Enemies on Ice
by EllieTheIceDork
Summary: In attempts to prove her teacher wrong and get an A in her class, Courtney decides to take up figure skating. However, she does not expect to be paired up with Harold. Can she work with him and get her A, or will she let their rivalry get in the way? I do not own Total Drama.


_AN: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic. This chapter may be a little rushed and a little bland, but hopefully it will get better after the good stuff starts happening._

 _If you would like to add your OCs, to be like other figure skating pairs, or to Courtney's college classmates, that'd be great :)_

 _Does anyone know Courtney and Harold's surnames? I know I could take like the 5 minutes to search it, buttttttttttt I'm not going to lie, I am way too lazy for that haha!_

 _Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you readers, so don't be afraid to review, or to message me, or something :)_

* * *

I sat in my chair, gazing intently at Mr Forestgrove as he continued his lecture.

"Therefore, it is not possible for old dogs to learn new tricks when it comes to athletics." He finished. I raised my hand,

"Yes Courtney?" He said.

"That's not true, I have known of many instances where people have learned new skills later in life." I said.

"That may be true for learning like carpentry, or a new card game, but when it comes to athletics, it is nearly impossible to become pro-level if you start over the age of puberty." He said.

"What if I prove you wrong?" I asked, causing a round of oohs to erupt for the classroom. Even though we're in college, there are still the group of immature students.

"Well then, I'll give you an A+ for my class, however, if you fail to prove me wrong, you will fail this class." He said.

I mulled it over in my head, I wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but I also didn't want to risk getting an F.

"Do it Courtney, prove him wrong." My friend Lisa whispered to me front her desk next to mine.

"No way Court, it's too risky." My other friend Brent said from the other side of me.

I put my pen in my mouth, and chewed on bottom of it, on one hand, I could play it safe and keep my current grade in the class, on the other hand, I could take a risk and if I prove the teacher wrong, I will get an automatic A+, plus the respect from most of my classmates. However, there's always that chance that I will fail.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I needed to take more risks, like I had learned when I was on Total Drama Island, I didn't always have to play it safe.

"You got yourself a deal." I said, earning cheers from over half the class, I smiled at them, I wouldn't let them down.

"So, what sport are you planning on taking up?" Lisa asked as we walked out of the classroom after the bell rang.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to do any sweaty team sports like basketball, or soccer. or anything like that." I answered. I wanted to do something beautiful, something elegant, something like ballet. However, since I had taken ballet lessons, that option would not work, it had to be a sport I had never done before.

"Well, no matter what you decide to do, I'll be there cheering you on every step of the way." Lisa said.

"Thanks, Lisa." I said with a smile, I was so lucky to have such a great friend like her.

I walked into my next class, however, I barely paid attention to anything the teacher was saying, because I was too focused on deciding which sport I wanted to do. A light bulb flashed above my head, not literaly, when I got an idea. I could make a list of sports I didn't want to do, so figuring out which one I would do would be much easier.

I was glad that after this class was lunch, it woud give me plenty of time to make my list. I grabbed my backpack and headed out to the quad. I then sat down at one of the benches, and pulled out my notebook and a pen.

On the top of the first sheet, I wrote:

Sports That I Shall Not Do.

1\. Soccer

2\. Basketball

3\. Hockey

4\. Cheerleading

5\. Dance

"What are you doing?" Brent asked, interrupting me as he sat down beside me.

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out which sport I want to join to prove Mr Forestgrove wrong." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, any ideas yet?" He asked.

"No, I've started making a list of sports I don't want to do, but it isn't helping like I thought it would." I said, closing my notebook.

"I can think of some sports I'd never do, golf and tennis, those two sports are a total bore fest." Brent said.

"I kind of like tennis, however, I don't think it's the sport I want to pick." I said.

"Well, what about polo? You like horses right?" He asked.

"No, I can't stand horses." I said, opening my notebook back open to write down polo on the number six spot of sports I did not want to do.

"What? I thought all girls liked horses." Brent said with shock.

"If you keep assuming stuff about girls, you'll never get a girlfriend." I said, putting my notebook back in my bag and standing up as the bell rang.

As I was walking away, something on one of the benches caught my eye, a magazine, I knew right then which sport I was going to do.


End file.
